


Trust

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [126]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's hurt Killian won't open up to her; he decides to let her in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“Emma,” Killian’s voice rang out across the station. She looked up and crossed her arms at the sight of her boyfriend as she leaned back in her chair.

She hadn’t seen her boyfriend in a few hours since they had talked and she had told him that she didn’t need to know everything about his past. And she had meant it when she said she didn’t need to know everything about him.

“Did you forget something?” she asked as he walked into the room. She hadn’t quite counted on them being interrupted by her parents, but thankfully as far as things go, it wasn’t the worst thing they could have witnessed her doing.

He sighed as he came in and sat down across from her. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I really do want to tell you what happened, and that’s why I’m back now. To tell you the truth. I know it seems so hypocritical of me to keep letting you to open up to me when I barely do the same to you.”

“Then why don’t you let me in,” she asked softly as she took his hand and hook in her hands. “I meant it when I promised you that nothing will ever make me think poorly of you.”

“It’s hard,” he admitted, “I’m afraid I’ll lose you if you know the truth about some of the things I’ve done. I’ve been a villain for far longer than anything else; a pirate who cares only for himself. And you’ve barely seen me at the height of my time as one.”

“I can promise you right now that I will never judge you for anything you’ve done,” she assured him again. She stroked his face tenderly. “I care about you so much, Killian Jones. More than you could probably ever know.”

He nodded and he started to speak, “My mother died when I was younger, leaving me in my father’s care. By brother was off with the navy gaining prestige. And my father tried hard to be around for me after my mother passed, but he was never meant to be a father. He left in the middle of the night without as much as a word. When my brother found out, he came back for me and raised me.”

She listened carefully as he spoke with a sad smile on her face. He was just as much of an orphan as she was. He had said as much to her when they first met, yet she never held much value to it back then.

“When I came across my father once more, it was when I had become a pirate. I found out that such a job was something that apparently ran in our family, because he was the Captain of his own vessel; Captain Davy Jones, who had the sea at his command with the help of his new lover, Calypso.”

“He recognized me when we met, and he let me join his crew for a bit. We sailed across the seas, both of our vessels. But he was greedy. He killed innocent souls and took hostages for money. I’m not saying I was innocent, Emma. I did terrible things too. But I never killed children, or the types of people he did. He was absolutely ruthless. I needed to get away from him, but he was too strong. Half my crew were enamoured by him, and we didn’t have the power to get away. So I struck a deal with Ursula; my ship and my crew along with myself away from my father and his men forever, in turn for her obtaining the soul of one of my men. Souls are powerful weapons, Love, they can be used for a variety of spells and curses, and she was in the market for one.”

Emma sat up slightly, “What happened?” she breathed, getting caught in the tale.

“We took our ship and our men, and we fled like the wind, giving her the slip. We thought we had escaped her, since we went months without hearing a single thing. So we let down our guard. Then one day I made my way back to the ship after an excursion on land, and every last member of my crew who had remained on that ship had been slaughtered. And in the middle of all the blood and guts that spewed across the deck, was Ursula with the smuggest smile on her face. And before I could try anything, she vanished,” Killian said darkly.

“I’m so sorry,” she said softly. “That couldn’t have been easy for you,”

“It wasn’t,” he said with a sad smile, “But it’s gotten easier.”

She placed a kiss on his lips tenderly, “Thank you for telling me, and for trusting me enough to explain.”

He smiled as he pulled her up to her feet. “Now what do you say we go for dinner at Granny’s?”

She wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling lighter, as they walked away from the station, together. They both still had a lot of secrets from their past but they were making an effort to move forward, despite their horrid pasts.


End file.
